


I want it like that

by nijap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Probably very OOC, current manga arc but no actual events?, just boys with crushes and not knowing what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijap/pseuds/nijap
Summary: Atsumu has a crush. Sakusa too. That's kinda it
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 286





	I want it like that

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest,, I didn't really care about Sakusa and Atsumu before the current arc so their characterisation here is based on three little manga panels and stuff I see on twitter.

Sakusa is pretty. He's also pretty weird if Atsumu is being honest but there's something about him that makes Atsumu want to rip that stupid mask off his face and kiss him. It's not a new thought. He has kind of always thought about Sakusa since they became teammates but the more time they spend together, the more this superficial attraction turns into something more.

For a short time Atsumu has thought that everything would be fine but then Osamu had somehow found out about this crush and now the whole situation is probably as bad as it can get.

"Are you sick?" Atsumu turns around and finds himself standing right in front of Sakusa. Of course it's Sakusa. It's not like Atsumu deserves a small break from him.

"Would you go away if I'd be?" he asks, expecting Sakusa to turn around without saying anything and finally leave him alone, so he can think about his crush in silence and not risking saying something he might regret later.

"No" Sakusa replies.

"No but-" Atsumu blinks, not knowing if he heard right "You got some twin too? Are you a different Sakusa?" he tries to joke but Sakusa just stares at him without any movement.

"I wouldn't let you run around here if you're sick" Sakusa explains before raising an eyebrow "So are you sick?"

"I'm not sick" Atsumu admits annoyed "Why are you even still here, didn't everyone leave already?"

Sakusa furrows his eyebrows for a very short moment and for a second Atsumu thinks he looks embarrassed.

"Thought I should check up on you"

"To check if I'm sick or why?" Atsumu doesn't know what to think about Sakusa now going around and finding out if someone is sick when there's absolutely no reason for that. It seems a bit strange, even for him.

"You didn't come and I found you here looking like you were about to puke, so what else am I supposed to think?" Sakusa asks, looking at his hands. They're nice hands, Atsumu notices. It feels a bit weird to notice something like that.

"Wait" Atsumu holds up his hand and steps a bit closer to Sakusa "You notice that I wasn't there?" it feels so dumb but it makes something in Atsumu feel very warm. The thought of Sakusa wondering where he is, is strange but nice.

"It's not like you're very quiet" Sakusa shrugs his shoulders "Well anyway, now that I know you're not sick I can leave you"

Sakusa turns around and starts walking away from Atsumu who just stares after him for a few seconds before he takes his bag and runs after him.

Sakusa's weird, Atsumu thinks. He can't remember ever wanting to just hold someone's hand as much as he does right now so maybe _he_ is the weird one.

* * *

It's a few days later and Atsumu watches Sakusa while he's warming up. It's not weird, he tells himself. Every boy would be glad to look at Sakusa while he's running. He's very pretty after all.

Maybe he's even prettier than Bokuto's boyfriend and that should probably tell Atsumu that he really fell deep for Sakusa because no one is prettier than Bokuto's boyfriend.

"Why are you not moving?" Sakusa suddenly asks him.

"I didn't wanna steal you the show, you know?" Atsumu jokes.

"We're warming up, there's no show to be stolen" Sakusa replies sounding irritated.

"What would we do without having you as our brain" Atsumu laughs sarcastic, slamming his hand on Sakusa's back.

"Take it away" Sakusa tells him and Atsumu sighs but does as he's told. Sakusa doesn't like getting touched after all. He wonders what would happen if Sakusa would ever gain feelings for someone, if that person also wouldn't be allowed to touch him.

"Hey you, stop standing around and get moving" their captain yells at them and Atsumu shrugs his shoulders at Sakusa.

"Watch me and I'll show you how to steal a show" he tells him and for a second it seems like Sakusa's smiling before he turns away from Atsumu and starts running away from him.

"Weirdo" Atsumu mutters and again, he runs after him.

* * *

It's night when Sakusa and he talk the next time. Actually Atsumu's talking to Hinata who tells him something about a new attack he heard about that he wants to try during the next training but suddenly there's something tapping on his back and he turns around.

It's Sakusa who looks a bit surprised which doesn't make sense since he's the one who made Atsumu turn around.

"Your brother called you" he informs him and Atsumu expects him to go away but he doesn't.

"Did you bring my phone?" He asks, maybe Sakusa just forgot to give it to him.

Sakusa looks slightly disgusted now "No of course not"

"Then go and get it!" Hinata suggests and Atsumu nods.

"Well bye Hinata" Atsumu waves and follows Sakusa back to the changing rooms.

"You were good today" Sakusa admits.

Atsumu furrows his eyebrows not knowing what to think about the whole situation. Hearing Sakusa compliment him feels good though. _Really_ good.

"Thanks but you probably noticed that I'm always awesome" he corrects Sakusa who rolls his eyes.

"If you say so"

"I do"

Sakusa's smiling and it looks beautiful. Atsumu's sure that if Sakusa keeps smiling like that, he won't be able to do anything but try to see this smile again in his life once it's gone again.

He might be getting delusional now but something is telling him that Sakusa walks closer to him than on other days. It feels nice, maybe a bit too nice because now his face is heating up and he wants to slap himself.

"You're a bit red" Sakusa notices of course and Atsumu groans "Are you fine?"

Atsumu tries to nod but suddenly Sakusa puts his hand on his forehead, probably checking his temperature but it's enough for Atsumu to feel like he's dying. Sakusa's hand isn't soft but it feels so nice on his forehead that he doesn't want him to ever let go.

"You're very very hot" Sakusa frowns and takes his hand away, looking up and down on Atsumu.

Maybe he should have worded it different because now Atsumu's sure he'll never get over this interaction and it's also not helping his face too calm down.

"Wha- Noo" he whines. Great, he thinks, now he seems like the hugest idiot to Sakusa.

"Noo no I'm not sick, I'm fine, totally fine" he makes a piece sign but Sakusa doesn't seem convinced.

"You should call your brother back" Sakusa reminds him, ending whatever kind of situation this just was "Oh and maybe sleep early tonight so you stay not sick" he bumps his fist into Atsumu's shoulder and even though its very light, Atsumu would have never believed this if he wouldn't be here right now.

"Goodnight" Sakusa tells him, before he walks away. This time Atsumu doesn't run after him but Sakusa doesn't leave his mind all day and night long.

"He is beautiful" Atsumu whines later that night.

"I know, it's everything you're talking about today" Osamu sighs "Finally go and text him"

Atsumu laughs dry "Yeah sure, I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm annoying"

"You _are_ annoying" Osamu corrects him "But I'm still spending time with you so what is your excuse now?"

"You're my brother" Atsumu reminds him.

"Unimportant" Osamu tells him and takes his phone away "Just say a simple hey, I'm gonna pick you up for practice tomorrow"

"Give me my phone back" Atsumu tries to grap it but Osamu already runs away with it "I'm gonna kill you" he yells but only gets Osamu's laughs in return.

"Here you are" he smirks and throws the phone at Atsumu.

"No no no" suddenly Atsumu feels like he's 12 again and his crush finding out that he likes him sounds like the worst thing possible.

"Relax a bit" Osaum chuckles "I only wrote hey when is training tomorrow?"

"Yeah because I would text him and not the team groupchat" Atsumu groans "Fuck man, he'll think I'm completely stupid"

"You _are_ completely stupid"

"Yeah and _you_ are this close to being dead"

His phone screen lights up. It's Sakusa.

"Perfect and now ask if you should pick him up tomorrow, ouh or you can say you can bring food or something" Osamu suggests.

Atsumu wants to argue but then he thinks that he doesn't have anything to lose besides destroying the whole team dynamic.

Then they wait for Sakusa to reply and Atsumu really feels like they're kids again and going through their first crush phase.

"He said he'll pick me up-" Atsumu realises "Why does he say that?"

"Because he'll pick you up?" Osamu smiles and gives him a thumbs up "I expect a thank you, you're the best brother in the whole world"

"Fuck you" Atsumu punches his chest before standing up and going to his room. Sakusa will pick him up. They'll go together to practice. It's nothing big but it makes Atsumu's heart go crazy.

* * *

"Hey" Sakusa says in his usual tone.

"You really came"

"I said I'd come" Sakusa tells him.

"Yeah yeah right" Atsumu rolls his eyes "Well, shall we go?"

Sakusa nods, he's looking a bit uneasy and Atsumu wants to change that but he really doesn't know how.

"Do you feel better?" Sakusa suddenly asks.

"Oh yeah, I felt fine yesterday too, seriously I'm completely fine" Atsumu assures him and Sakusa nods.

"Good, I don't want any germs in my car"

Atsumu chuckles "Are you sure, you don't just care a lot for me-" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Shut up" Sakusa replies and it makes Atsumu chuckle even more.

"Aw you care for my health"

"We're here" Sakusa suddenly says, pointing at some car, standing in front of them.

"It's horrible to park here, next time you're picking me up" Sakusa informs him, while they're getting inside.

"Next time-" Atsumu mutters. There will be a next time, he thinks and this day probably couldn't be much better.

They start talking a bit. First about volleyball but then about all kind of stuff. It's easy to talk to Sakusa, Atsumu realises. He hates it because he feels like with every word Sakusa says he falls deeper and deeper.

They step out of the car and Atsumu is a bit dissappointed that the way has been so short.

"You coming?" Sakusa asks and Atsumu nods fast.

"Thanks for driving" he tells him and Sakusa hums. Then neither of them says a word and Atsumu thinks about how easy it would be to take Sakusa's hand in his. He doesn't do it. Atsumu's a coward when it comes to Sakusa and Sakusa would probably kill him if he'd touch his hand just like that.

Hinata is already waiting for him. He tries a subtle smile at Sakusa and is sure that Sakusa smiles back before Hinata already drags him away so they can train the attack.

Sakusa's sitting next to him during break.  
He's sitting weirdly close so Atsumu does a bold move and lets his shoulder touch Sakusa's. He doesn't move away.

That's the moment when Atsumu thinks that _maybe_ , maybe Sakusa lets the one he has a crush on, touch him. And maybe, _maybe_ Atsumu has a chance of being Sakusa's crush.

He decides to check his suspicions. He even goes that far to touch Sakusa's hands and Atsumu could swear that there's a small blush on Sakusa's face when he takes his hand away.

Sakusa and Atsumu end up being the last ones in the changing room and Atsumu thinks that maybe he should stop wondering why Sakusa seems to be around him so often lately.

"I gotta drive you back I guess" he explains when he sees Atsumu looking at him.

"I know"

Sakusa nods and puts on his mask.

"I like you without that more" Atsumu admits, not knowing why he's saying that out loud.

"Better save than sorry" Sakusa replies and Atsumu starts laughing. Sakusa frowns at him and Atsumu puts an arm around his shoulder.  
Sakusa tenses at first but then seems to relax and Atsumu wonders what is happening right now. Wonders why Sakusa doesn't tell him to let go.

Atsumu wants to take his arm away because they obviously can't stay like this forever but Sakusa holds the arm of his jacket.

"No" He mutters and Atsumu is confused but keeps his arm on Sakusa. He lets his arm slide down a bit so he's holding Sakusa's back now and he feels Sakusa leaning into the touch. Just lightly but Atsumu's sure that his face is red again.

"You just showered" is Sakusa's only explanation.

Nobody can blame him to freak out internally though because his crush who hates touching and body contact now basically asked him to hug him and he looks as beautiful as always.

"We gotta leave" He tells Sakusa who nods after a while. He doesn't say anything and he looks a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, if you ever need a hug, I'm here" Atsumu promises and Sakusa huffs.

"Come on, we gotta go" Sakusa stands up and Atsumu walks next to him back to the car.

"I meant what I said" Atsumu tells him later in the car "If you ever feel the need to hug someone, just tell me, I'll even wash my hands and face and everything"

"You really want to touch me that bad?" Sakusa asks with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Don't word it like that noo" Atsumu whines but he's smiling. Sakusa couldn't be more right.

"Touching is nothing for me" Sakusa thinks out loud "I don't mind you that much though"

Atsumu opens his mouth to say something because this almost sounds like a damn confession but then they're at his house and Sakusa shrugs his shoulder.

"I'll pick you tomorrow" he promises Sakusa before closing the car door and walking towards his door. Sakusa doesn't drive away until Atsumu already stepped inside the house. He's so damn cute, Atsumu thinks, It's not fair.

* * *

"It's me" he yells the next day when Sakusa walks down the stairs from his flat.

"I know it's you, who else would it be" he replies.

"Maybe your local hug dealer?" Atsumu suggests and is already throwing himself at Sakusa who protests a lot before he can get rid of him.

"Slowly" he tells him and Atsumu beams at him. Slowly means that there is a development. Slowly means that he can hug Sakusa some time.

"No germs in this car" He informs Sakusa proudly, who looks almost impressed.

"You cleaned your car for me?" he asks and Atsumu nods, feeling a bit less confident now than he has before.

"That's very sweet" Sakusa mutters and Atsumu curses his face which is getting red again. Getting compliments from Sakusa is even better than getting normal compliments and Sakusa should probably not find out about the power he has over him.

"You're making me sick" He tells Sakusa who looks a bit shocked "You make my face heat up and make my heart jump, it's horrible" he admits because he can't keep his mouth shut.

"Wha-" Sakusa wants to know before Atsumu realises that this has just been a whole confession and they're trapped in this car for the next minutes.

"You-" Sakusa starts "You do the same to me" he admits and Atsumu almost crashes a car because hearing that is something he didn't see coming.

"No listen, I was talking about crushes. Surprise I guess" Atsumu tries to laugh but it doesn't sound genuine at all. He's so damn scared.

"That's a horrible confession" Sakusa informs him "I thought you were supposed to say stuff like I like spending time with you, do you wanna go out with me"

"Now you're a confession expert or what?" Atsumu tries starting a slightly different topic to distract from his stupid confession.

Sakusa shakes his head "Never had a confession to be honest" he admits and that's something Atsumu didn't expect.

"But you're so pretty? Sure you're kinda strange but that makes you special and so very much you? I refuse to believe that there has never been anyone who told you how much they like you" Atsumu decides.

"See? That would be a confession a bit better than the one before" Sakusa says and it makes Atsumu groan "I could show you a good confession now but I don't want to feed your ego"

"It won't feed my ego if it's not real" Atsumu assures him and now it's Sakusa who is groaning.

"Seems like I'd feed your ego with it then" he says and Atsumu has a hard time, looking at the street and not at Sakusa. This can't be happening. It isn't happening. Sakusa can't be- there's no reason why he would like Atsumu.

"I like to see you grin after every point our team makes, I like the way you smile at me when I made the point, I like the way you cleaned your dumb car for me no not like I actually love it, you said I'm special but you are too, you're so very special in the best way possible" Sakusa finishes and Atsumu blinks and opens his mouth only to close it again He can't believe what is happening right now.

"That's the moment where you ask me to be your boyfriend" Sakusa throws in "I hope I didn't read the situation wrong, well that would be the worst I think but-"

"God I like you" Atsumu interrupts him "Please go out with me" he's asking a bit too loud but there's a really soft smile on Sakusa's face and that's the cutest thing he has ever seen probably.

"I have a problem with holding hands" Sakusa reminds him without giving him an answer "I almost can't imagine to ever kiss someone"

Atsumu nods "Hey, it's fine, please go out with me though, we'll sort it out, we'll find out what you're comfortable with" he's very proud of his voice for not giving up because he's everything but calm right now.

"This won't be easy" Sakusa informs him and Atsumu couldn't care less. They finally arrive at the parking lot and he can finally look at Sakusa without distraction.

"I don't want easy if it means that I cant have you"

"Okay" Sakusa says.

"Okay?"

"Okay I'll go out with you" Sakusa finally, finally tells him and Atsumu bangs his head on the steering wheel because he doesn't know where else to go with all these emotions.

"Please just stop with that" Sakusa taps on Atsumu's head with his finger so he sits up again.

"So you really do care for me?" He smirks at Sakusa.

"No, just imagine if you would hurt your head and would have to go to the hospital, I'd have to visit you there and that's something I wanna avoid" Sakusa admits but it's enough for Atsumu

"Aw you'd visit me at the hospital even though you hate this place"

"I'm your boyfriend after all" Sakusa mutters which cause Atsumu to start grinning like an idiot. He can't help it. He's too excited and nervous and happy and feels basically every possible emotion. That's what Sakusa does to him. That's what his boyfriend does to him.

"God you're so beautiful" Atsumu shakes his head and watches a smile forming on Sakusa's face.

"I like hearing you say that" Sakusa admits " _You're_ beautiful though so very beautiful"

Atsumu wants to scream and tell the whole world about it. Sakusa complimenting him is his new favourite thing.

"We should get out" Sakusa says with a look at his cell phone. Atsumu nods. They're already late for training.

When they walk towards the gym, he looks at Sakusa. It'll probably take a while until they both know what, especially Sakusa, feels comfortable with but Atsumu believes that it'll be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably so damn ooc oh no,, sakuatsu deserve better


End file.
